Dark Blue
by Pretenders
Summary: The love Bubbles carries for her blue counterpart, Boomer, can be easily mainpilulated and turned into something evil, according to HIM. No Adult Content or Foul Language. Death. Based off the episode, "The Boys are Back in Town".


_**Thank-you for noticing this story.**_

_**This story takes place before, and during the Episode, "The Boys are Back in Town" and does NOT resemble the dialogue, scenery, or plot, completely. There have been changes to make this story.**_

* * *

**Dark Blue**

The canvas before her needed one more splash of blue color before she could title it. Her multiple colored crayon box sat beside her with its flap open, revealing a rainbow within. The arrangement of colors varied in their tips, some being dull while others unused with sharp tips. Her drawing featured a blue sky complete with a yellow sun and a meadow scenery. Two children were drawn to accompany the bench that sat in the middle of the meadow. Both children wore blue, one light and one dark, and both were blonde with squiggly smiles on their faces. Once she colored in her purple favorite stuffed toy, she kissed the masterpiece she just finished.

To an adult, they would coo over her drawing of deformed intertwined hands and half colored grass. Yet to Bubbles, the picture was perfection to her thoughts. She placed the picture on her lap as she sighed with romance to herself. She definitely drew herself, but the other boy featured was her one true love. She met him only a couple of days ago, and although she was the reason for his absence, she could not help but dream about the kiss she gave him. That was all her mind played for her in dreams.

"Let me see it, Bubbles!" Blossom asked. She held a smile once she grabbed the picture, until she noticed the resemblance to their recent enemy. She frowned a bit, but praised her sister to avoid hurting her happiness.

"It's great, huh? Let me see!" Buttercup reached for the drawing.

Blossom tore it out of he reach by lifting her arm up in the air. The three sisters sat on a park bench, near the city lake, with Blossom in the middle to keep her two contrasting sisters a part. Bubbles had not paid attention to the two arguing over the drawing until the sound of paper tearing slammed her surroundings. It toke a few minutes for the action to set in to change her mood, and before either sister knew, Bubbles shot up into the air.

Her hands balled into fists and rubbed against her eyes. She tried her best to stop crying but felt destroyed from devotion to love. The harsh air hitting her face brushed her hair as her tears escaped out of her eyes behind her instead of down her cheeks. She landed near a lonesome tree somewhat far from Townsville. Her small figure sat underneath the tree, deep in thought upon many memories. She had not stopped thinking about that blue, blonde enemy. There were an abundance of details that separated him from his brothers, whom each resembled her sisters.

He had smiled with less of an evil tint in his eyes, and had carefully crashed her through a building window. Although the impact angered her, she had no objection to how gentle it was compared to her monster enemies. That said, he was not a monster in her eyes. His cute, bowl hair cut on his blonde hair magnified the dark blue of his eyes. He dressed in a blue sleeved shirt, with blank pants and shoes. The first time she saw him, she swore she knew what "love at first sight" truly meant. She felt it with him.

Her sisters had to spend the week after he was destroyed hearing her chat on about the feelings she harbored for the blue boy. Blossom would always tell her that it was impossible to believe he loved her in return, and that he would not be coming back. Bubbles disagreed with this. To her, he had amazing strength, and would find a way to come back. Buttercup would argue about another close call if that ever happened. Secretly, Bubbles wished he would, but just him, not his brothers.

She stopped her thoughts when she witnessed her sisters' light streaks come into view; it did not take them long to land before her. Buttercup held a defiant expression while Blossom scowled at her for not being sympathetic to Bubbles. Finally, Buttercup, with a loud defeated sigh, dropped her hands to her sides to approach Bubbles. She kneeled down to her level, "Bubbles, I did not mean to rip your picture."

"Me, neither, Bubbles," Blossom reached in her pocket, pulling out a packet of blank papers, "We stopped by an arts and crafts store and bought you a new packet of drawing paper! I'm sure you can draw as many drawings of you two with this much!"

"Thanks, Blossom, Buttercup, but I don't think I'll be drawing him, anymore."

The two dropped their chins, their mouths open in confusion. She had drawn the blue boy for a week straight, the drawing at the bench being on her last piece of paper.

"What do you mean?" Blossom asked.

"I was thinking here, and I realized I don't even know his name," she laid her head on her crossed arms upon her bent knees, close to her chest, "How can I draw someone whom I can't even name?"

"His name is Boomer, Bubbles." Blossom placed the packet of paper beside her as she sat next to Bubbles.

"It is?"

"Yes, and he was a creation of Mojo Jojo, remember? He was designed to rid all three of us..."

"I don't believe that about him."

Buttercup scoffed, "You're stupid!"

"Buttercup!" Blossom scolded her, then turned her gaze back to Bubbles, who already began crying from Buttercup's comment. "You're not stupid, Bubbles."

"I am!" Bubbles turned to face Blossom, "I'm in love with an enemy! He could have killed me if we had not kissed them!"

"I know!"

"Buttercup!" Blossom did not know how to respond to Bubbles.

In secrecy, an evil presence watched the three sisters from his home beneath the dirt. He laughed at their arrogance to his most recent project. His red skin illuminated, noticeable from the screen he called home, channeling different events on floating screens of the three sisters. Most of them showed only one sister: Bubbles. One showed her drawing, one showed her singing, one showed her dancing, and one showed her dreaming. This was his favorite scene. He knew how easily manipulated the blonde sister could be. He laughed, a laugh which sounded like two merged voices. It echoed in his home.

"Oh, dear," he spoke deeply, "if only you knew what I have in store."

The two sisters did not settle their differences, and took their bickering home with them. Throughout the night, Blossom could not sleep. She could not help the worried feeling she felt in her stomach. She tossed in bed countless of times; she only slept for a few minutes before waking up, only to find it still night time. Her sisters slept peacefully, undisturbed by any feelings. Bubbles mumbled the boy's name twice, but fell right back into a deep sleep.

After two hours of staring at the ceiling, Blossom gasped silently. Red eyes surrounded her vision, strikingly similar to her own counterpart.

"Brick...?" She whispered, scared at the menacing look. The eyes quickly faded away, and the ceiling became dark again. Blossom gained no sleep that night.

The evil presence looked at the two boys in front of him, each of them impatient and wrecking his home. He gave them an impatient growl as he worked on the last boy. The two boys, a red and green one, both fought each other, seeing who would be the one to last the longest in a fight.

"Enough of you, two!" The red demon yelled.

"Loosen up, candy cane!" The red one shouted, taking pride in his stronger, new abilities.

"Yeah, chillax!" The green one finished, both erupting in laughter.

He growled once more, ignoring them until he made sure the last boy had the greatest defense. He smiled evilly with each new adjustment to his DNA. The boys would definitely be capable of destroying the Powerpuff Girls with their new strength. There was no doubt that they would surely bring a surprise to the girls, especially that blue one, Bubbles. She would be in for a shock, and her love for this boy may just be enough motivation to bring her on his side.

"Is Boomer coming back?" The red one asked.

"I am still working on him."

"How come you did not work this long on my DNA? I am the leader, and should always be the wisest and strongest!" He flew in light speed in front of the demon.

"Get out of my way, child!" He swatted him like a fly.

The green one growled at the demon, flying toward him at the same speed, preparing his attack. The demon knew the temper these boys had, and quickly dodged his attack, grabbing him by the foot as he missed. He swung him back toward his brother, who dodged and watched his brother crash into the screen ground. He stared with fury at the demon.

He fluffed his pink, ruffled choker around his neck, standing almost three feet taller than the boys on his high heels. He narrowed his brows, his voice now masculine and hideous, "Don't think you can attack me, boys. I am your creator, now, and can surely destroy you in one hit unlike those girls."

He grabbed the red one by his long hair, "So don't be childish." He threw him toward his brother. He spent the rest of the night adjusting the boy's blood, and finally perfected his goal when he revived the last brother. He marveled at his new appearance, then smiled as the boy opened his dark blue eyes.

Bubbles used the first paper to begin drawing her lost love, holding hands with her before a beach environment. She giggled as she drew his blue eyes, complete with the same smile as the torn picture. Blossom smiled at her sister's happiness, but Bubbles did not return her smile. Instead, she looked worried.

"Blossom, you look tired..."

"It's nothing, Bubbles. I just had a stomach ache last night!" Blossom nervously brushed aside the excuse.

Bubbles smiled, "Alright! Drawing is the perfect medicine!"

The sisters enjoyed their day at school and once it ended, they headed back home. The Mayor had not phone called them through the emergency hotline after a couple of hours, so the sisters decided to spend time to themselves in the city. The city hustled with fashionable citizens, each happy at the peace today brought. They waved at the girls as they walked down the sidewalk corner to cross the busy street. Blossom kept her senses on high and did not lose her attention from her peripheral vision. She wanted to be ready to defend at any chance.

"You're acting all bothered, Blossom." Buttercup looked to her.

"I just feel–"

The ground stopped her from speaking, and Bubbles gasped from the shocked moment. Blossom grabbed her two sisters and flew them out of the way. The citizens were rapid in clearing the area; they ran into nearby stores, some jumping into their cars and pressed the gas. Blossom's back faced the three large hills created from the quake that shook the city. She looked to both her sisters before turning to run as close as she could get to the incident; her two sisters followed behind her.

"The Rowdyruff Boys!" Blossom kept calm, slanting her eyebrows downward.

The three boys stood with proud egos atop their lifted cement hills, with their arms crossed, and their appearances changed. The two sisters glared at the three boys, except for Bubbles. She gleamed at her counterpart with her mouth slightly open. Her thoughts bombarded her with happiness at his true being in front of her.

'I knew you'd come back to me,' she thought.

The middle boy scoffed, "Let's not waste a good thing, Babe!"

Blossom fancied, yet not quite understanding of the flirtatious greet, laughed along with her sisters. The response angered the boy. His brothers shared his anger, and began to lose their patience. As each of them prepared themselves to take on their desired punching bag, The girls dodged her counterparts' attacks with ease. The three sisters flew up into the air with quick speed. The boys smirked up to their figures. They knew they would win this time. HIM, beneath the terrain, watched the channel with depravity.

"You know what to do, girls!" Blossom ordered.

Bubbles, lost in her happiness of regained love, squealed, "Oh, oh, I call the blonde! I think he's cute!"

Her two sisters tried their best to ignore her comment, knowing the innocence Bubbles held when it came to Boomer's persona. They flew down to the boys, each of them separating to land beside their counterpart. Blossom held back a frown, Buttercup held back an attack, and Bubbles happily showed a smile as they kissed their enemy upon the cheek. They flew back to their victory stance with Blossom in the middle. Bubbles smiled for the sake of feeling the wonderful kiss all over again, but wished he would not scream from pain as he did before exploding.

They waited for their patience to melt as they exploded to snails, and puppy dog tails, but none of the boys twitched–except for the green boy.

"What the?" Blossom and the girls took a step back as their enemies grew in size. "They're... Growing?"

"Ahaha, yes, they ARE!" The girls frenzied away from another quake beneath them.

Their demon enemy, dressed in circus fashion, appeared after a cloud of pink disappeared.

"Oh, girls, girls," he pointed a long finger to the boys, "these boys are stronger, wiser, and they're created better than before!" He crossed an arm across his flat chest, his long high heels tapping against the debris of cement.

"HIM?" Blossom faced a fist toward the demon, "What have you done?"

Bubbles jumped, her voice not so threatening, "Why are they not exploding?"

Boomer smirked toward Bubbles as she looked at him from the corners of her eyes. He looked rowdier than before, with a parted new do, and darker blue features. She completely lost her direction of gaze when she unconsciously turned her head to fully look at him. Neither sister nor brother noticed, except for HIM. The boy was doing his job and completing his task very well. In no time, HIM thought, the girl will be fooled. He explained why the boys were immune to the girls' kisses with the help of a "cootie shot". Blossom and Buttercup were still determined to win this battle. With one last laugh, HIM disappeared within the colored cloud, leaving the boys to separate the weak sister and complete their mission.

Blossom's first approach was to attack the boys with their strongest abilities, hoping to find some point of weakness. She and her sisters were only thrown back by big hands and made big destructions from impact. Their hair tangled, while their dresses contracted dirt stains and holes. The approach proved worthless, and Blossom decided to try another form of attack. The three girls flew, in a circle from holding hands, up into the air. They formed a rainbow of colors, their strength forming one attack.

"Oh, babe," The red Rowdyruff chuckled, "we're not leaders for no reason." He mimicked the girls' actions with his brothers, their much more powerful strength creating one attack.

The light color beam collided with the dark color beam. The girls' tried their best to push the boys' power in their beam back to them, but failed when they boys' dark beam reached them first. The girls' fell with an explosion down to the street below. Blossom barely had enough energy to slightly open her eyes, seeing the pipes below the streets, and the broken cement surrounding her sisters' faint bodies in the dust. She reached a hand out to Bubbles, whose face held cuts from the impact. Blossom felt Buttercup below her foot, which was bare from her shoe loosening from the wind on their way down. She ran it across Buttercup's stretched out arm.

She felt cold.

Bubbles' body seemed to be picked up by invisible arms, but the three boys' appeared from the depths of the dust into Blossom's vision.

"Butch, check that one," the red one pointed to her cold sister, "I'll check this one."

Blossom followed his red eyes until they floated above her. He stared at her as that one night, and she wondered if he visited her during that night. He smirked, his forehead revealing a mud smear. He lifted his arm back, bending his elbow.

"Brick..." Her voice coughed out blood.

"Let's not waste a good thing," he spoke, "Babe." His fist came down on her cheek, closing her eyes instantly.

Butch nodded to his brother. Brick picked up Blossom in his arms, shooting up into the air along with his brothers.

HIM laughed as the channel disconnected and a new one appeared. His heels tapped as he walked from his recliner to a nearby desk. "Mojo," he took a breath from laughing, "you weak, worthless monkey. I hate to say it, but you've finally provided me with a victory!"

Brick and his brothers entered his sanctuary from the colored cloud, dropping the sisters they held on the ground. They made small thumps, and HIM could see the dark haired sister had lost color to her cheeks.

"I told you not to kill them in the city," he grabbed Blossom by her feet and placed her sitting on a chair, "I wanted to see them die down here."

"They fell to the streets," Brick walked up to the demon, "there was no way to catch them before they impacted."

"Step out of my way, child."

"Where's our payment?" Butch twitched.

"You really would believe a man like me?" HIM laughed in their faces, "Oh, please! You boys did not defeat the Powerpuff Girls–I did."

"You sat down here!" Boomer defended his actions, stepping next to his brothers.

"I sat down here basking in their weakness," He walked toward Buttercup, picking her up as he sat her limp body upon another chair, next to Blossom, "Who brought you back? I did. Who gave you strength? I did. Who gave you immunity? I did. You had nothing to do with this victory."

"Our reason for creation is to be known for defeating the Powderpuff Girls, and you promised us that!" Brick stomped.

"Well then, since that didn't happen, how about I exile you all, now?"

The boys bit their lips.

"That's better, child." He tied the girl's wrists behind the chair, and took off Brick's cap to replace Blossom's ripped bow.

Brick's breathing mocked that of an angry bull. Boomer held onto Bubbles until HIM ordered her to be placed upon the bench. HIM fixed her dress and cleaned her wounds, fixing her hair back into its natural pig-tails. He looked up at one of the floating screens that pictured one of her drawings. His screen that expanded the whole home beneath the ground, flipped its scenery to a calm meadow. Brick and Butch flew behind the darkness along side HIM, as Boomer took his place sitting beside Bubbles. They waited for Bubbles to stir awake.

Bubbles breathed steadier, her eyes twitching open. She was blinded by the sun's light, and the children that ran across the green grass. Her hand fell to her side upon a cement bench, and she rubbed her eyes to fix her blurred vision. She saw a meadow surrounding her, almost strikingly similar to her drawings, but in much better detail. She breathed faster, wondering if this was another dream. She then noticed dirt stains on her shoes. She turned to her left, coming face to face with the blonde boy.

"Boomer!" She gasped out, covering her mouth with her small hands.

"Bubbles...," Boomer breathed out her name, softly. "My brothers tried killing you and your sisters,"

She collected water in her eyes.

"And managed to...," he choked back his own tears.

"Oh, don't cry!" She cried herself, reaching out her hands to cup his face and wipe his tears. He did not reach for her hands. "Are my sisters alright?"

He shook his head, "I was able to save you, but Buttercup was too far, and Blossom..."

"What? What happened to Blossom?"

"She fought them until Brick captured her, and took her down, back down to HIM..."

"I remember, now," Bubbles whispered. She looked to a child who laughed as he ran by. "Why is everyone so happy?"

Boomer quickly sobbed, "They're just happy that I was able to save you."

"Is Blossom still alive? Can we save her, too?"

"We can save her," Boomer leaned closer to her, his lips brushing passed her cheek to lightly touch her ear, "But you have to promise me we're in this together."

Blossom watched from the darkness, her lip quivering from behind the tape on her lips, her tears flowing like a river down her cheeks. She looked to Buttercup once more, closing her eyes shut at her lifeless sister. HIM took off the cap on top of her head, running his fingers through the back of her hair. He brushed her hair, maliciously calming her down.

"It will all go quickly," he whispered in her ear, "and you'll see Buttercup again, soon."

Bubbles took a sharp breath, spilling out the words, partially, "I–I–I don't understand... Why is everyone so happy?" She screamed out, pushing Boomer away from her.

"It's because you're safe!" Boomer grabbed her shoulders, trying to calm her down.

"I don't feel like it!" Bubbles cried, hoping to get the attention of anyone in the meadow. No one turned to her attention.

Boomer panicked, and pushed her down to the bench.

"I can't save her if you don't promise me!" He yelled, pressing her down hard from her shoulders.

HIM yanked on the strands of Blossom's hair.

"You're... You're hurting me!" Bubbles pried him off her, flying up to the sky. Boomer flew after her, as Brick and Butch flew out from the darkness to follow her.

She tried her hardest to fly faster, but the clouds never seemed to change by her. She was caught by her ankle, and pulled back down to the horrible meadow below. She was thrown down to the grass, which felt like cement beneath her. Brick slapped her as he climbed on top of her to hold her down, as Boomer flew down beside her. Brick grabbed her by her upper arms, picking her up and holding her against his chest as she faced forward, seeing Blossom emerge from the darkness. She was tied up to a chair, her hair tangled. HIM came behind her, wheeling her chair closer to Bubbles.

"I thought you'd comply with the request of your lover,"

"What do you want from me?" Bubbles demanded. For once, her voice sounded threatening, with a hint of fear.

"Dear, I just want what every one of your enemies want," he leaned in closer, "the death of the Powerpuff Leader."

Bubbles began to cry hysterically in Brick's grasp, pulling her arms out to escape his hold.

"This scene reminds me so much of your drawings," he circled around Blossom, "I even let you TOUCH Boomer."

Bubbles stared to the ground, her tears falling down to her shoes. She saw a metal object come into her view; it was sharp, and had a black handle.

"There's only one simple way, dear,"

Boomer kneeled to her, "Promise me?"

Bubbles reached for the knife, as Brick let go of her arms. The four watched as she approached a hysterical Blossom, squirming in her chair. Bubbles cried as she placed the cold surface of the metal blade upon Blossom's neck.

"You're next, boys," HIM spoke, as the boys' lost their patience, and attacked the demon. He shouted in protest, trying to throw the boys off his back and shoulders.

Bubbles quickly gripped the blade and brought it down to the rope in front of Blossom, freeing her arms. She tore the tape off her lips, grabbing her hand and frantically searching for a way out of hell. The boys fought HIM, bringing him down to his knees, and Brick used his heat vision to burn him. The three boys saw Bubbles flying up toward a screen with the destroyed Townsville scene.

They lost balance once a quake hit the underground. Brick picked himself up, realizing the home was crumbling, "Follow that Powderpuff!"

The boys flew to the screen, but Butch was caught by a falling piece of screen, and brought down with it. Boomer tried flying back to retrieve his brother, but Brick pulled him back.

"There's no time!" He yelled, as Boomer reluctantly flew back to the screen.

Bubbles was almost there, as the meadow scenery around the Townsville screen began to crack. The cracks grew, and Bubbles used the last of her strength to throw Blossom through the portal. She could hear Brick's yell fade as more pieces of the screen came crashing down. Her head felt lightheaded, and there was no more strength to fly herself to the screen. She felt her body become light, and the screen became smaller.

Then, she felt a hand grip her own.

The screen grew in size, and before she knew it, the light of Townsville's sun blinded her. She closed her eyes as shouts from citizens circled around her and her sister. She saw her sister being carried up onto a stretcher. She felt her hand being released and looked to her right to see the familiar blonde boy. She felt the tears swell up into her eyes. The blonde boy, who laid beside her, eyes closed, had saved her from death. She turned her body over, now on her stomach, and dragged herself toward him.

"Bring another stretcher!" A man shouted from behind her.

There had been one thing HIM forgot. Bubbles brought her hand in front of her, a weak smile, almost like a squiggle, crossing her face. She dropped her hand upon his, then breathed out a small laugh.

"I promise."

* * *

**(_This story is inspired by, "I'm With You" by Avril Lavigne._**

**_Have a nice day!)_**


End file.
